the 92nd hunger games
by kirimi-chan0211
Summary: the war never ended the districts never one. anyone wanna guys what'll happen now?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Every body thinks they know what happened after the second war between the districts but they don t. The districts didn t win. The games continued and the capitol got even tougher on district twelve like kicking all the past victors out of the victor s village, upgrading on the peacekeepers, and increasing the amount of coal we have to produce. Now every year no matter what two girls and two boys are picked to fight so listen up and you'll finally know the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

I awake in my district twelve room with a reminder that today is the day of the reaping.

I look over and see my mother and father sleeping in there bed just a few feet away from me. I shiver at the fact that this might be the last time I ll ever get to see them again.

All these thoughts scare me so I quietly pull on my tight black shirt, tattered jeans, a leather jacket, and my hunting belt, along with the game bag. Then i dart out the door.

i reach the electrical fence that makes it to so nobody from our district can go any were but here. I lean to the fence and here the buzzing of electricity surging through those wires So i climb the highest tree I can find wich is an oak tree that is barley five feet above the spikes of the stupid thing. Once i get up there i simply jump over. All though now that I think about it it s not so simple after all.

After that I head for another oak tree that i have used to store my weapons (ever sense i could hunt). i pull out my bow and arrows. i check my snares, gather berries, and gather flowers in the meadow. After hunting for half an hour I sit in silence leaning against a tree. i am so quiet that a wild dog chasing a squirrel run by me and i quickly take them out.

Wild dog is always welcomed in our district because at the hob they make the best wild dog stew. i grab my things and get out hoping to trade a few things for breakfast at the black market that we call the hob.

As I walk in every one begins to greet me.

Hi Mika, greasy sea calls to me, did you bring me some wild dog?

Yes I say pulling the black dead animal out of my bag.

She smiles, takes the dog, and tosses a loaf of fresh bread in my direction. I nod and then head back home thinking that my parents might be worried about me.

On the way home I think to myself. I think about the only living victors from our district are katniss and peeta. Only two. But not this year because I have promised my self that I will win and I will rightfully move into the victors village and not the run down shack that I live in now.

Good morning my mother says waiting for me with my father at the edge of the doorstep, she was wearing her hair in a bun and had on a plain black shirt and skirt. She is holding a blue cotton dress with black flowers on it. She nods towards the dress, would you like to were this for your first reaping? She asks. It would match your eyes and make your blonde hair really stand out,

Ok sure, i better look good if i'm the one who gets picked this year. I say depressed.

Wen I put on the dress my mother pulls back my long blonde hair and were of to the reaping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When we arrive miss. Effie Trinket is standing in front of the justice building with two podiums and a microphone. Welcome, welcome it is time to choose two courageous young men and women to have the honor of representing district twelve in the 92 annual hunger games she says happily. She shows us a video on how and why the games began. Then she says, May the odds be ever in your favor.

Ladies first She says and then reaches into the girls bowl and reads the name& Mika Mellark and elizebeth peeterson. she shouts.

We walk out into the middle of the isle when four peacekeepers with white uniforms and black helmets surround us and walk us too the stage. We stand next to Effie, shake her hand, and then it s of to the boys.

Christopher Anderson and thresh Abernathy. Effie says.

They walk out and the peacekeepers surround them too.

Wait a minute that s my friend they just called. Oh this sucks.

Hi Christopher whispers to me wen he gets to the stage.

I wave at him hey kit I say as I look back at my mother and father.

I think we should give a round of applause and say good luck to our tributes Effie says.

Then, we are surrounded by guards again and led to exclusive rooms in the justice building that are only for the tributes of the district.

I don t know about every one else s rooms but mine is luxurious. It has a soft red velvet couch, a fireplace and a black leather chair across from the couch.

Effie s voice booms through the room, you will have 30 minutes to say your good-byes and find your token. Then it s silent. The door opens with the loudest squeak I ve ever heard.

Hello my dad, Peeta Mellark and my mom, katniss Mellark, walk in. I made this for you just in case this happened you know your token. My dad says. In his hands there is a beautiful gold heart locket with a rose on it. He opens it and inside there is a picture of my mom and dad on one side and my brother on the other.

Wow thanks I say as he puts the chain around my neck

I promise you won t die like your brother my mom says then the next visitor has arrived. So they have to go.

Mikayla my friend Lillian steps into the room.

Hey I say come in

Hey you ll come back right and during the games you won t forget me will you? she says a hint of sadness in her voice

Well first of all I will try my hardest, and second of all I swear I will never forget about you, oh and one more thing if I don t come back alive you won t forget about me right? I say trying not to sound totally like I m giving up.

Wouldn t dream about it, she says. I spend the rest of the time talking to her.

Once the half hours up we take a ride to the train station in Effie s car. It doesn t take that long but when we get there peacekeepers lead us on to the train.

Just like the room in the justice building the train is beautiful. It has several couches, a fuzzy rug, and a TV and that s all in the main room! On one side of the walls there are pictures of every passed tribute from 12 and all the tributes but three have got the words TERMINATED across the bottom of the frame.

ALL ABOURD a loud voce booms suddenly from the speaker above the heater. We sit down on the couch then we head for the capital.

In my car there is just a bed and a large selection of new clothing. I go over, take off my dress and change into a silk black nightgown and lay in my bed looking at the ceiling.


End file.
